


My Entries for Daminette Month!

by ShyestOfHearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyestOfHearts/pseuds/ShyestOfHearts
Summary: This will just be a collection of all the drabbles I will be writing for Damianette month on Tumblr
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, MariDami - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 331





	1. Just a Friend

“Marinette is just a friend!” Damian insisted, frustrated with his siblings’ teasing. They had caught wind of the fact that he would be spending the day with her and continued to wish him well on his “date.” Damian was beginning to consider just how much wiggle room he may have when it came to his father’s no killing rule.

“Suuuuure,” Damian’s eye twitched as Jason leaned over while extending the single word. He turned his dark gaze on his older brother, who merely wiggled his eyebrows at Damian. Dick was stifling a laugh but discreetly inching closer in case he needed to stop a fight.

“Todd if you do not shut your mouth, I will end you,” Damian growled. Before Jason could reply, there was a knock on the door and Alfred was opening it to reveal Marinette. She wore a light pink dress with some gold floral designs. Damian felt his breath catch the moment he saw her.

“Shall we go?” She asked him cheerfully once she had greeted his family.

  
“Of course, Angel,” he replied, walking her to the door and closing it behind them, the last thing he saw being the knowing looks of his brothers. He hated that they were correct, but they were. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was definitely _not_ “just a friend.”


	2. Blind Date

Marinette swore this was the last time she agreed to meet Claude, Allegra, and Allan in some fancy coffee shop when it became evident they weren’t going to show. If this was anything like the last time they pulled something like this then they would be marching through with some guy they thought she should meet. Just as she was about to stand they walked through the door, Felix and a dark haired boy with striking green eyes in tow. She quirked a brow at them as the boy was all but dragged over to her.

“Hey Marinette! Have you met Damian?” Claude asked, the mischievous tone in his voice all too familiar. 

“You know for a fact I haven’t, Claude, but I’m assuming you somehow managed to set him up on a blind date with me, like you’ve done every other time you all have asked me to this specific coffee shop,” she deadpanned. The dark-haired boy’s lips twitched slightly, seemingly amused.

“I am Damian, it is a pleasure to meet you miss?”

“Marinette, nice to meet you too. So, how did they rope you into this?” She asked, leaning her hand into her palm and gesturing for him to take a seat.

He quirked an eyebrow, but sat. The others smirked and moved to sit at a different table, ignoring the glares they received from Marinette as they did so.

“I am not sure how, but they managed to get Felix to agree. As I had not expected Felix to participate in such activities I assumed we were just getting coffee as per usual,” Damian explained, making eye contact with the blonde and shaking his head slowly.

“Oh the betrayal,” Marinette giggled, noticing his lips twitch slightly in a smile once more.

“Hm, it may actually have been a favor. Can I get you anything to eat or drink since we are here?”


	3. Decorating

Marinette hummed, her tongue sticking out from between her lips as she hunched over a tray of cookies, frosting in hand and flour on her forehead, cheeks, and hands. Miraculously, her apron was the cleanest part of her. Damian was admiring her, the cute wrinkle between her brow when she furrowed it whenever she was focusing hard, the small triumphant smile whenever she finished a detail on a cookie, and the little wiggle she did to keep her legs from going numb from standing in one place for so long. 

“Damian Wayne quit watching me and lend me a hand would you?” She called out without even looking up. He chuckled and made his way over.

He took a moment to study her designs before picking up a piping bag himself and beginning to focus on a cookie. Once Marinette was focused again he squeezed some icing onto his finger and swiped it across her cheek, satisfied at the small surprised squeal she let out.

“Oh you’re on!” She laughed, squeezing some icing onto her own finger and reaching forward to return the favor, only for him to duck out of the way. “Damian you can’t escape me!” She called out after he distanced himself from her and put the counter between them.

“Hm, we’ll see about that, Angel,” he replied, amusement shining in his eyes, only for his laughter to come to an abrupt end as Marinette tripped and fell forward. He rushed to catch her and breathed a sigh of relief, only for something cool to land on his nose. He blinked in surprise and went cross eyed to peek at the frosting now residing there.

“I got you,” Marinette giggled.

Damian shook his head lightly, “that you did.”


	4. Gaming

For a bunch of detectives, his family was terrible at discovering what was going on. Damian's family had insisted they have a family game night, and after several games ending in arguments they ended on Uno. Somehow that was supposed to make things better.

"HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS GAME?" Jason's loud voice pulled Damian out of his thoughts as he looked up.

"Quit shouting at Marinette because you're a sore loser, Todd."

Jason shot him a glare and grumbled under his breath, not noticing Marinette smiling at the boy and giving a wink. Damian and Marinette have been working together to get one of them out first so the other could completely demolish the rest of them. 

Tim seemed to catch on to what was happening, and seeing as he was between the two seemed to look for mercy. Damian merely shook his head, but Marinette nodded hers and gave Damian a glare until he nodded his own. As soon as Tim was out, so was Damian, much to everyone's surprise. Marinette had since collected several cards, earning sympathetic looks. Little did they know she had multiple skips, reverses, and draw fours. Damian and Tim shared a small smirk.

Jason's yelling and Dick's crying could be heard late into the night. Bruce had already heaved a sigh and given up. Alfred had set to work baking cookies to smooth any ruffled feathers.

The family should have known better than to think they could ever win against Marinette and her luck and skills when it came to gaming.


	5. Fire

Ever since Marinette had become Ladybug, she noticed she was more sensitive to the cold. As such, she thoroughly bundled herself up now that she was visiting her boyfriend in Gotham for the holidays.

Much as he several layers amused Damian, as he thought she looked cute if a bit goofy beneath all those coats, he didn't want his girlfriend to get sick. He came up with several indoor activities for them to do together so that she wouldn't have to feel like a walking marshmallow. One night it got particularly cold, and the family had planned to just turn the heat up when Damian had gotten an idea.

He sat Marinette by the fireplace and got a fire going, which she thoroughly enjoyed as it warmed her up. He had also given her a blanket for good measure. The rest of the family wandered in after them, smiling at how festive a fire looked with all the holiday decorations.

Damian left for the kitchen and came back with some sticks, marshmallows, Graham crackers, and chocolate. He was greeted with cheers and Dick ruffling his hair as they all set things up. Soon enough everyone was sat by the fire roasting a marshmallow or eating a s'more.

Marinette smiled into her cocoon of blankets, gratefully accepting a s’more from Damian before he set to work making his own. As she looked around at everyone her heart swelled. Soon enough Damian was sitting next to her, close enough for her to kidnap him and drag him into her cocoon as they ate their s’mores. If the two happened to fall asleep, and several members happened to take photos of them curled up together, no one would admit it. After all, blackmail doesn’t work if they know about it and can actively try to delete it.


	6. Tree

Marinette was excited to help the Waynes pick out a tree to chop down and use as their Christmas tree this year. Unsurprisingly, once they were there, they all debated over who would actually chop the tree they found down while Damian rolled his eyes and took Marinette’s hand, the two wandering off to actually find a tree.

Also unsurprisingly, they chose the tallest tree they could find. Once they tree was chopped down, by Bruce because the others were still too busy arguing to notice him sighing and doing it himself until it was too late, they tied it up and brought it home. 

They quickly got it standing up and set the tree skirt around the base. Then they swept all the pine needles out of the house and pulled out the ornaments and tinsel. Marinette was enthusiastic as she practically danced around the tree, wrapping the tinsel, garlands, and ribbons around the tree. Damian chuckled softly and scooped up some ornaments to begin hanging. The family ducked and dodged around each other as they each got to work hanging ornaments.

Damian paused once all the ornaments were up and grabbed the star for the top of the tree. He ginned, struck with an idea, and suddenly lifted Marinette onto his shoulders, her squealing as he did so. He passed the star up to her, rolling his eyes at the teasing he could hear from his brothers, and watched her carefully place the star on top of the tree. Once she was back on the ground she turned to him with a grin and pulled him in to peck his lips.


	7. Dancer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a thing about dancing, so uh. Yea.

Damian Wayne was known for being quite picky with his partners. He trained and worked hard, and he expected his partners to put in the same effort and dedication to keep up with him. Anyone who was in it for fame and glory, or who became his partner to use his own, never lasted long. None of his partners lasted long.

Except Marinette Dupain Cheng.

There was a spark in her unlike he had ever seen in any previous partners before. At first he hadn’t known what to think of her, she didn’t seem like the others, and he could see determination in her eyes. Then he had caught her practicing on her own, saw how hard she was working. He had also caught her helping others with their practices, teaching them the best ways to stretch to make sure they wouldn’t hurt themselves, making sure they kept their movements fluid and precise so as to not waste any energy.

She applied all of this in their own practices as well, her stamina rivaling his much to his delight. Past partners had burned out long before he was done practicing, but she was able to keep up with him.

Their performance was talked about for months after the fact. People spoke of the grace, emotion, and passion that was evident as the two danced around the stage for hours until the performance came to a close, how they didn’t even seem to break a sweat. Damian and Marinette never failed to smirk when they heard the whispers. It was no surprise to anyone who knew of the ever-so-hard-to-impress Wayne when the two started dating.


	8. Robin Hood AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to admit, I'm most proud of this one

Everyone knew of Robin Hood, as they had come to call him. No one knew where he came from, they simply knew that he stole from the rich, and few knew where that money went. Damian had escaped from the League of Assassins years before, but had never gone to his father. After all, the League would search their first. Instead, with his accumulated knowledge and skills, he traveled the world and helped those in need. Whenever asked why he was doing this he only had one answer.

“I have done a lot of harm in this life. This cannot make up for it, but it can change someone else’s life.”

One day Robin Hood found himself in Paris, taking a peek at the mayor and deciding on who his next target would be. It was during this stay when he noticed a small girl, curled in herself whenever she walked towards the school the mayor’s child attended. One day, he noticed a bruise as she returned home, and felt a deep frown settle on his features. The next day he decided to follow her to the school, using the stealth training he had received from childhood to avoid detection of any kind.

What he saw at the school appalled him. Negligent and emotionally manipulative teachers, spineless principals, and downright abusive classmates. He devised a new plan. That night he visited the girl at her balcony, in time to find a kid in a full leather suit who seemed to be attempting to hold a conversation she found unwelcome. He kicked the boy off the railing, much to the supposed hero’s and the girl’s surprise.

“Who do you think you are!?” The, in Damian’s opinion incompetent, hero practically growled when he, rather unfortunately, caught himself mid-fall and came back. Damian gave a disinterested look.

“Apologies, I thought I saw a mangy stray harassing a young girl. Turns out it was a mangy kid in a full leather outfit.” He heard the girl stifling some laughter behind him and felt himself smirk.

Once he got rid of the cat-themed hero he introduced himself, though she said she already knew about him. He visited her over the course of several nights, chasing away a certain hero on more than one occasion. Now and then he offered to steal her away, though she always simply laughed and shook her head, saying he didn’t mean that, and that she couldn’t possibly leave. He nodded in understanding and said he would ask again another night, earning another laugh.

This went on for months until he found her in tears one night. After holding her close he repeated his line once more.

“I can steal you away.” She didn’t laugh or shake her head this time. Instead, he got a small nod as she pulled away to wipe at her tear stained face.

“Please.”   
  


The next day, Marinette Dupain Cheng was gone, and all that was left was a small paper with a Robin insignia. ‘I have stolen the greatest treasure there is’ it said so the world would know that Robin Hood had struck once more.


	9. Soulmate AU

Damian knew he had a soulmate. He had known since he was a child. The League of Assassins had frowned upon such things, so he never made any attempts to reach out or find them. Besides, they would only be a hindrance, at least that’s what his mother would tell him. Then he went to live with his father, and Dick told him otherwise.

Soulmates were meant to make you stronger, to make you  _ want _ to be stronger and better. They could be platonic, or romantic, they could be your true love and best friend. Damian was skeptical. Once again he neglected to reach out or find them, after all, who would want him for a soulmate? His hands were stained with blood he could never wash off, and his personality was cold, not to mention his nightly activities were dangerous and the League could still come back for him.

No, it was simply much too dangerous for his soulmate to really get involved with them at all.

Then something happened. The ever present emotions dulled. Damian had been taught since childhood to control his own emotions, so he isn’t certain what his soulmate would experience, if there was anything there for them to experience, but he had always been able to feel their emotions loud and clear. They were strong and potent, they were clearly the type to not be shy about their feelings. 

They were usually happy and bubbly, but when they were sad it was felt deeply, though rarely. Disappointment was more common than sadness, and even then it was usually quickly replaced as some sort of solution was found, at least that’s what he assumed since they would be cheerful afterwards.

This was different, their emotions had changed drastically, and they weren’t approving. He knew he had to find them, but he didn’t know how. 

That didn’t prove to be difficult as a certain French class visited Gotham in the following week. If Damian had believed in such things as luck, he would have said it was his side when his soulmate turned out to be in the class.

He watched as her expression changed to wonder as she gazed at some of Gotham’s sights, and when he felt it too, his own surprise was easy to spot on her face. They spent a good portion of time getting to know each other after that. During that time he was also keeping an eye out for what could have caused such a drastic change. It didn’t take him long to find the issue, or issues. He could feel her slowly returning to her old self here in Gotham but she reverted back to the dull emotions whenever her class bothered her.

He could fix that. The question was whether or not to involve his family. He knew they would be willing to help, but they would also prefer he not go with his first choice. Knowing Marinette wouldn’t approve of his first choice either, he relented and went to go speak with his family about a certain French class and especially a certain spineless joke and a very specific, pathetic liar.

After all, nobody messed with Damian Wayne’s soulmate.


	10. Fluff

Damian’s older brothers had gone out with their father for the day and hadn’t really known what time they would be arriving home. They told Damian as much and he had merely clicked his tongue and walked off, and they shrugged and left. They knew Marinette would likely be coming over to spend time with the boy. What they hadn’t expected was this.

Tim was the first through the door, and he nearly hit the floor when a pillow smacked him in the face followed by a quick apology as Marinette dashed past him and threw another pillow at Damian, who ducked. Jason and Dick poked their heads around, eyes wide at the scene in front of them. Damian launched at Marinette in retaliation. She used her hand to deflect the pillow, directing it straight into Jason’s face this time, another quick apology falling from her lips. Bruce ignored the antics, hiding a faint smile as he stepped through the door and went to go find Alfred.

Tim, Dick, and Jason collected a bunch of pillows and immediately joined in, Tim and Jason going to return the favor to Marinette while Dick went for Damian. Damian and Marinette made eye contact and gave each other a nod before Damian whacked both Tim and Jason with pillows as they made a move for Marinette and in turn Marinette launched an attack on Dick. The two had clearly teamed up to fight off his older brothers, who quickly formed their own team out of self preservation.

Laughter and shouts could be heard from many different areas of the manor as the teams moved around, trying to get more pillows and also grab the upperhand.

Soon enough Alfred had to stop them for dinner, and the five of them nearly slumped into their chairs. Pillow fights at Wayne manor had, unsurprisingly, turned into some sort of competition and a workout.

Marinette and Damian were found asleep cuddled together on the couch soon after dinner.


	11. Snow

Marinette appeared to have some sort of love-hate relationship with snow. The cold affected her more since she became Ladybug, but snow was just so much fun to play with. When Damian, who knew of her predicament, caught her in the act she was a bit concerned he might try to usher her inside or scold her. Instead he looked amused.

“An angel making a snow angel, how ironic,” he mused, and her face immediately flushed.

“Damian!”

He merely chuckled and laid down next to her; “enjoying the snowfall?”

“You know I am.”

“Staying warm?”

“...”

Damian merely chuckled and pulled her into his arms. She squeaked a bit but settled into the embrace with a smile. Then he stood up and started to bring her inside.

“Nooo Damian!”

“Your cheeks are bright red and the skin that isn’t bright red is as pale as death, you’re going inside,” he replied in a no-nonsense tone.

“Fine,” she relented, and soon enough she was sat by the window, bundled up in blankets and sipping hot cocoa. She was also leeching warmth from Damian, who she had trapped within her blanket cocoon.

“I do like the snow.”

“Even when it makes you sick so easily?” Damian turned to her.

“Yes, even then, because you always come find me,” she replied cheekily, pecking his lips before sipping more of her hot chocolate.

Damian merely smiled, “and I always will.”


	12. Animals

Marinette knew Damian had a soft spot for animals, the whole Wayne family, himself included, had told her as much. She hadn't witnessed it for herself yet, just how far that fondness extended. Until recently.

He was late to pick her up, which never happened. She grew concerned immediately and sent him a text to ask where he was and if he was okay. She got a very apologetic text in response stating that someone else would be picking her up and taking her to the manor because of an emergency.

Her concern grew as she stepped through the doors, Alfred behind her as he had been the one to pick her up, and noticed Damian still wasn't there. His brothers seemed confused by this as well and, when prompted, she showed the text conversation, and she could see them growing slightly concerned as well. What had he meant by emergency?

They got their answer when Damian stepped through the door with a box of tiny kittens cradled carefully in his arms, as well as several bags from a pet store. He merely raised an eyebrow at everyone's stares when he finally looked up to meet their gaze.

"What? These kittens were abandoned on the street, I had to make sure they were okay."

"That was the emergency? Is Bruce even gonna let you keep them?" Jason furrowed his brows and shook his head.

Damian ignored him and got the kittens situated, giving Marinette a small smile as she approached.

"Would you like to help me wash them and take care of them until they are well again?"

Marinette's smile was all the answer he needed and the two soon became the parents to a bunch of kittens until they were well enough to be adopted, though only because Bruce said they couldn't keep ten cats.


	13. Death

(Note: I have been told by a good friend who is a big fan of the comics that Damian died roughly 15 times during his time training with the League before going to live with his father, and several more times after living with his father. This kid has died a lot)

Death was not something Damian was unfamiliar with. Nor was it something Marinette was unfamiliar with, but Marinette was usually able to reverse the effects so whoever died could come back. Damian could not, and being an ex assassin he was more familiar with death than most. More familiar than he cared to admit.

Not only was he familiar with death, but he was familiar with dying. Though anyone who knew of this usually only knew of his death at the hands of his own clone, so really just his family. Anyone who knew of his other deaths came from his childhood before he left the League, and he didn't share that information much. He hadn't even told his family how many times he had died in training.

Which is why he was uncomfortable as he now stood, everyone's eyes locked onto him in some mixture of shock and horror. He hadn't meant for them to ever find out, but he had been resting with Marinette and a nightmare had grabbed hold. He woke up, and consequently so did she, and in his half awake state he had answered her question of what was wrong more truthfully than he had meant to.

"Just a nightmare about one of my deaths," he had grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He didn't realize what he had said until she tensed up and looked at him with an array of emotions he hadn't quite been able to place before she was out the door to grab his family and demand answers.

They woke up pretty quickly, an angry Marinette was a scary Marinette after all. Upon her repeating what he had said and demanding answers from them, they had awkwardly, and confusedly looked to Damian who had followed her half-heartedly and stood in the doorway of the room, looking like he wanted to run.

"They don't know about it either. It's from before I came to live with Father and the rest of them," he finally answered Marinette, trying to ease the interrogation she was giving his family. The shock and horror in everyone's gaze as they landed on him almost made him flinch. Of course his family immediately picked up on what that meant, and Marinette turned to look at him with furrowed brows.

He had explained how he lived with his mother before, and that he had done terrible things, but he hadn't exactly told her everything. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Power Swap AU

Damian hadn't expected to become Ladybug for the day, but Marinette had been separated from Tikki and become unreachable, much to his concern, and so the Kwami had insisted he must go in her stead. So he did. He was relieved that his outfit kept the design of his Robin outfit, with some adjustments so it wasn't obvious, just with a more ladybug-like pattern.

He was mid battle when her partner tried, and failed, to surprise attack him to take him out. Instead the leather-clad hero face-planted before demanding to know where Ladybug was, to which Damian gave a simple shrug before returning his focus to the akuma and ignoring the mangy cat. 

Then he noticed familiar gadgets joining the fray and spotted Marinette, dressed in a Robin outfit to hide her identity, coming to help him fight. Together the two quickly took the akuma down and left Chat Noir standing there, unhelpful as ever and still demanding answers that they didn't care enough to answer. 

Damian quickly filled her in on what happened once they were back in her room and changed back into their everyday outfits. He added that he much preferred being Robin to being Ladybug. Her giggle brought an easy smile to his face as he kissed her cheek. 

"No offense to you Tikki," he added as he saw the small Kwami pouting. 

"Sure, sure, I have godly powers of creation but fine, your gadgets clearly are superior," she teased, earning another laugh from the couple. 

"Well, I much prefer being Ladybug, though I am glad you taught me how to use your gadgets just in case something like this ever happened," Marinette winked. "Now, I believe we have a date that was postponed for the akuma attack?"

"I believe you are right Miss Dupain-Cheng, shall we go?" He winked and held his arm out for her, which she took with a laugh.

"We shall."


	15. If Only

"If only." It was a phrase Marinette found herself using a lot. 

If only Adrien wasn't so spineless against Lila. If only her classmates wouldn't take every single lie she spun so eagerly. If only Alya would fact check. 

If only Chat would accept she doesn't feel the same and stop flirting with her. If only she didn't feel like as Ladybug she was Paris' only defense since Chat stopped showing up. 

If only she could have her freedom back instead of being crushed under the weight of so much responsibility and pressure not only as Ladybug but also as Marinette. If only if only if only.

Then she stopped thinking that phrase so much.

Damian Wayne came into her life and suddenly everything changed, he made her smile again. He got the ring from Chat Noir and became her new partner. They defeated Hawkmoth together. He exposed Lila's lies, helped Marinette transfer schools, and was her truest friend the whole way through. 

She was free to design more as she liked, he supported her no matter what. No one was surprised when they started dating, and somehow even when he had to return to Gotham they were able to handle a long distance relationship. 

Well, it helped that she secured a scholarship to a well known school in Gotham and her parents were more than happy to let her go since the Waynes promised to looked after her. She only found herself thinking that phrase now when it came to Damian.

"If only I had met you sooner, but I am so glad I got to meet you at all."


	16. Hogwarts AU

The Waynes were a well-known family, and so most people knew of Bruce's sons within Hogwarts' walls. Though, most focus went towards Damian especially, because they hadn't expected him of all the boys to be in Hufflepuff.

People tended to forget that Hufflepuffs weren't happy go lucky goofballs that shone with innocence and seemed like an all around ray of sunshine. Hufflepuffs were, in fact, loyal and hardworking. This did not always mean friendly, even if a good majority were. Damian fit in because for his whole life he had, had to work hard for everything he got. He was also extremely loyal to his family, even if he sometimes acted like he couldn't stand them. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was also an anomaly to people, as she fit the mold of the stereotypical Hufflepuff in everyone's eyes, but she had been placed in Slytherin. Then, she had managed to befriend Damian Wayne, who didn't talk to  _ anyone _ outside of his family. Damian wasn't surprised at all that she was Slytherin. She was ambitious, she had big dreams, and she was cunning enough to achieve them. Not to mention she was quite resourceful and a very good leader.

The two soon were rarely seen without each other at their sides. Damian had a glare that could send anyone running, and Marinette had a smile that could attract anyone, so people often found themselves confused how to act with the pair. Everyone was both surprised and unsurprised when the two started dating.

Damian had heard once, that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs made the best partnerships. The argument was that slytherins had enough cunning to take over the world, and their Hufflepuff partner would be too loyal to leave, and hardworking enough to help their Slytherin get there.

Looking at Marinette, Damian found he was inclined to agree with that statement.


	17. Baking

Baking was not something the Waynes were particularly excellent at. Or even just remotely decent at. There was a reason Alfred had banned most of them from the kitchen. Marinette had been determined to teach Damian how to bake some of the foods from home, however, and so she managed to convince Alfred to give her the kitchen for a few hours so long as she cleaned up any and every mess that was caused within that time frame.

Marinette agreed cheerfully and all but dragged Damian over to the kitchen. Damian may not have had much experience with baking, but he could at least follow a simple recipe. So, despite some slight mishaps here and there with miscommunication- as the recipe was in her memory and not on paper- they were able to get things started pretty well. Several loaves of bread sat ready to be put in the oven. 

They were both practically submerged in flour though. If anyone asked, Damian would deny it, but truthfully it had been a bit of a battle in there. He had placed a hand on her back at one point, unintentionally leaving a flour handprint and from then on it had been a war. Now they looked practically like ghosts, and couldn't look at each other without laughing. 

While the bread baked they began to clean up the kitchen, deciding they could wipe the flour off themselves a bit later.

Then Dick came in and saw them. He screamed something about ghosts and promptly passed out, with two confused and flour covered teens staring at him. 

They didn't let him forget that for a long time.


	18. Hot Chocolate

Marinette had never been entirely fond of coffee, but usually drank it for energy anyway. She much preferred hot chocolate if given the choice. Though she typically liked it in a cup and not on her shirt.

The person she'd bumped into seemed rather startled, and though he had a grumpy look his eyes seemed apologetic. The men around him seemed sorry for her, scolding the boy and grabbing napkins for her.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you! I didn't spill any on you did I?" Marinette asked once she finally found her voice. She gratefully accepted the napkins from the others and dabbed at her shirt. The boy quirked an eyebrow but shook his head.

"You are the only one of us wearing any hot chocolate. Are you alright? Did it burn you?"

She laughed and shook her head, waving the question away with her hand. "No, it seems my shirt took all the damage."

"Let me pay for your dry cleaning then, miss…"

"Marinette, and I couldn't possibly let you do that, I bumped into you after all, mister…"

"Damian." The boy stuck out his hand. She cheerfully took it, giving a firm handshake. She noticed the men that accompanied the boy seemed rather surprised by the interaction but paid them no mind as a quick goodbye from Damian had her refocusing on him. He and the three men with him left, and as she raised her hand to wave goodbye she noticed something.

A note with his number, and some cash for the dry cleaning bill rested in the palm of her hand. When she looked up he was already gone.


	19. Mistletoe

Marinette was rather fond of traditions, and she found the mistletoe tradition rather romantic. She did not, however, appreciate her classmates trying to get her under the mistletoe with Adrien.

She spent several hours of a party the class attended trying to avoid mistletoe, Adrien, and any classmates, luckily she had friends who were happy to keep her company and hog her attention. 

Well. Mostly her boyfriend was happy to hog her attention. Damian Wayne was very much aware of Marinette's feelings towards her manipulative classmates and was not pleased with any of them.

He was also quite observant, from years of training and also a general distrust of most people. So when Marinette stepped away from him to use the bathroom, only to be swept under the mistletoe by her classmates who also shoved Adrien underneath there, he noticed. He was already halfway to her by the time they got Adrien to her.

Adrien leaned in to kiss Marinette's cheek, trying to oblige with tradition and their classmates' wishes. Marinette leaned away, finding herself leaning into her boyfriend's chest. Damian fixed his glare on Adrien and the others, them practically withering beneath the clear anger. Alya was unphased, however, as she sent a glare of her own, claiming he had ruined her chance to help Marinette with her crush.

"I haven't had a crush on Adrien in years, Alya," Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh honey, you don't have to lie to save face."

Damian cut in, "I wasn't aware you can feel her feelings? Since it seems you think you know them better than her."

As Alya gaped, Damian looked up at the mistletoe, down at his girlfriend, and gave a small smirk. He tilted Marinette's chin up and planted a kiss on her lips before pulling her away from the others, her laughter sending his heart fluttering.


	20. Coffee Shop AU

Damian was known to like things a specific way, his way. He ordered the same things when he went out, trying new things rarely after taking time to look into them. As such, it wasn't unusual for him to be a regular to a few very specific locations, such as a particular coffee shop.

Damian first came upon the coffee shop when his brother, Tim, dragged him there one morning. Damian found he rather enjoyed their coffee, though getting a compliment out of him was a battle at times so usually if asked he merely replied their coffee was tolerable. 

He and Tim both frequented the establishment after that, with Damian ordering the same coffee every time. The workers quickly grew used to them, having their order memorized so all the boys had to do was pay. It became routine, the brothers would walk in, pay for and grab their coffees, and sit in the same place as they worked or talked. 

Damian took notice of a particular worker, whose smile was bright enough he almost wondered if he should wear sunglasses, with soft looking dark hair, and kind blue eyes. Whenever she made his coffee, it seemed to taste better. He took note of this, and began to request she specifically make his coffee whenever she worked while he was there.

This continued for some time, with small conversations here and there. Then Damian came in one morning to a group of people harassing her. When she saw him walk in, she gave an apologetic look as it was clear she wouldn't be available to make his coffee with the group there. 

Damian frowned deeply, pausing for a moment before shoving his way through the crowd. When he got to the front he merely directed a glare at the leader, a girl with sausage hair, and she seemed to backtrack a little. Then she spun some tail about the employee being a bully, which the group all nodded along to like mindless sheep. 

"Did I ask? I just want my coffee, and you're blocking business. If you don't want anything, quit loitering and leave," he growled. The group seemed surprised when he cut the girl off; he simply turned back to the employee, Marinette as he had learned a bit ago and gave a ghost of a smile.

The smile he received in return was more tired than usual, but every bit as bright. Once he had his coffee, and it was paid for, he stayed there a moment.

"Sit with me." 

Marinette blinked in surprise at the offer. To others, it sounded like a demand, but she knew it wasn't. He was giving her a choice. She looked at her coworkers and let them know she was going on break, wiping her hands quickly.

"I would love to, thank you."


	21. Damian's Birthday

Damian didn't do much for his birthday. He never did, in fact he preferred not to, because somehow it always reminded him of his mother. The family always celebrated it with him, but they kept it small as per his wishes. This year, however, there was Marinette.

Marinette had been dating Damian for about one year now, and she wanted to make it a very positive experience for him. As soon as she showed up at the door, her plan went into motion. She took him to various animal sanctuaries that she researched endlessly to make sure they were ethical and took good care of their animals. It was absolutely worth it to see Damian's eyes light up.

Then she took him to the arcade, where they both danced together for most of the time there, though she did manage to steer him towards some other games when taking breaks from the dancing. Lastly she took him to the park, where they sat and talked, observed people and animals, and watched the sky. During this time his family was busy at home, following the instructions Marinette had left them.

When Marinette and Damian arrived back home, he opened the door to the manor only to find it empty. Marinette immediately tugged him to the backyard, where a big banner wished him happy birthday while his family, as well as Garfield and Jon stood beneath it. Next to them were his various pets, except for the animals that couldn't be seen in public as a precaution.

"What's all this?"

"I know you don't like doing big things for your birthday, but I thought you would like this small surprise," Marinette replied.

Damian stared at his family and friends, all dressed in Robin themed attire that he could immediately tell was made by Marinette. His pets wore similar attire. 

"I love it. Thank you, Angel. Now I believe I see a cake?"

"Oh! Alfred and I made your favorite for you, and we made sure it was vegan to suit both yours and Garfield's tastes," Marinetre smiled.

"Thank you," Damian murmured again, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"It was no problem really, I just wanted you to have something special! Now, let's eat."


	22. Wedding

Damian was not a nervous person. He was always sure of everything he did, thinking every action he made over carefully beforehand. This day, however, was probably the most nervous he had ever been.

His wedding day.

He honestly had never expected this day to come. Damian knew his personality tended to rub people the wrong way, and generally he didn't care much for people outside of his family besides those who managed to worm their way into his inner circle. Jon and Garfield has proven successful in that. Then came Marinette.

He hadn't known what to think of the girl at first. She seemed small, frail and like a bit of a pushover considering how she caved to her classmates' wishes. However, there was something in her eyes that told him there was more to it, to her, than that. 

As he got to know her, he couldn't place when he fell for her, but he loved everything about her. She had a fiery passion, a fierce determination, and strong morals. Additionally, she had an incredible sense of compassion, and a willingness to listen and consider other people's point of views that he rarely saw in others.

His brothers teased him about her relentlessly. Before and after they started dating. None of them were surprised when Damian proposed after the two had been dating since high school when the girl wound up switching schools to get away from her toxic classmates, and switched to a school in Gotham.

They had kept in touch after she had gone back to Paris, so he was ecstatic when she moved to Gotham as they could now spend time in person instead of only being able to call each other.

Damian stood at the altar, fidgeting with his hands nervously as he waited for his bride. Dick Grayson, his best man and eldest brother, smirked knowingly at him and Damian shot him a glare that was quickly wiped off his face when the doors opened and Marinette started walking down the aisle.

As Marinette beamed at him, wearing a wedding dress she made herself, Damian had never been more certain of anything in his life than that he was the luckiest man alive.


	23. Detectives AU

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne were the two best detectives around, and it just so happened that they were partners. They always worked together on cases and they always had each other’s backs. If you messed with one, the other was sure to find you. They solved every case they had ever had within two weeks. Except for their most recent case. 

They had been tasked with tracking down vigilantes, and this was the first time they had decided splitting up might be for the best. Marinette had offered to try to track down Robin, and Damian agreed to try to catch Ladybug. Neither noticed how nervous the other seemed. They hadn’t told each other of their secret identities after all, and now they had to be careful not to get caught by their own partner. 

When several weeks passed with little to no progress, they had to talk to each other about what was going on. Everyone around them was confused, how could these two not have solved this by now? They were the best! Some suspected it was because they hadn’t been working together. Others wondered if maybe neither  _ wanted  _ to find the vigilantes. Those people were half-correct. They didn’t want their identities to come out, but they did want to solve their case and catch the vigilante they were pursuing. 

Then one night something went wrong. Marinette fell, and as Ladybug she could have caught herself. But she wasn’t Ladybug that night. She squeezed her eyes shut when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and she was swinging through the air. When she opened her eyes, Robin’s mask greeted her.

Once they were safe on a rooftop, that she noted was out of view of any cameras, Robin pulled his hood off and pried the mask from his face. His concerned gaze raked over her as he checked for any injuries.

“Damian?”   
  


“Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded slowly, eyes wide. Damian tugged her into a tight hug and she instinctively threw her arms around him in return.

“So that’s why I could never find Robin,” she chuckled softly and he gave her a cross between a sheepish smile and a smirk.

“And I am why you could never find Ladybug, partner. I wonder if Robin would like a partner?”


	24. Presents

Damian Wayne wasn’t one known to give presents to others very often. Or at all. He got presents for his siblings, his father, and Alfred when their birthdays came along. He would buy gifts for them during holidays as well, but he didn’t give gifts to others. He had few people he trusted enough to consider his friends after all, and even then he usually denied knowing them.

Which is why his family was startled when he came home one day with bags of very expensive fabric. He didn’t sew, so they knew it wasn’t for him. Had someone pawned something off on him? Had someone asked him to hold onto them for him? What was going on?

Then he got boxes that he carefully laid the fabrics in. They were presents, but who could they possibly be for? The boys spent the whole month watching Damian Wayne prepare his gifts and take care of them to make sure their quality didn’t decrease. They were thoroughly stumped. Who on earth had managed to get through all of Damian’s walls enough to the point he would care enough to get them gifts, and spend so much time making sure the gifts were perfect?

Christmas Eve came and Damian went through the whole house looking for wrapping paper that he felt suitable enough for this mystery person. When he didn’t find any, he went to the store. He returned with possibly some of the fanciest wrapping paper the boys had ever seen, and proceeded to spend the next hour or so carefully wrapping each box of fabric with precision. Each was topped with a pink bow, which no one could quite explain either.

“Okay. Who is this and what have they done with our Demon Spawn?” Jason demanded, a very confused gaze locked onto his younger brother’s form.

“I have no idea,” Tiim replied, sipping coffee, “but I have not had enough coffee to deal with this.”

“Damian must have made another friend!” Dick replied cheerfully, earning looks from his other brothers.

No one noticed Alfred Pennyworth smirking in the background.


	25. Christmas

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not terribly excited about Christmas this year. Her friends had all turned on her and abandoned her, so she didn’t have much to do with them. She was happy to spend time with her parents of course, but it was still rather lonely without her friends. She didn’t even bother making them any presents. Only her parents got gifts from her. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Her parents were smiling a little too wide as they shooed her toward the door, telling her to open it. The moment the door swung open a wide smile spread across her face.

Damian Wayne had left late Christmas Eve on a plane in order to see Marinette for Christmas. His family had come with him, as he was still technically a minor and needed supervision, and the family did want to spend some time together, though his brothers had still been confused as to all of the gifts Dami was bringing with them and why they were going to Paris specifically. Then he led them to what seemed to be a bakery, except he walked up some stairs to a door on the second floor and knocked. They were surprised when a petite looking girl with dark hair and blue eyes opened the door.

“Damian!” She laughed and threw her arms around him immediately. Luckily Alfred had been kind enough to hold onto the gifts for him, seeing as he was one of the only ones who knew about Marinette and as such expected this reaction. Damian’s arms immediately wrapped around her to both hug her and steady the two of them.

The family was quickly ushered inside where the confused brothers were offered introductions and welcomed into the home. Then Damian gave the boxes of expensive fabrics he had wrapped so carefully to Marinette. Suddenly everything made complete sense as the Waynes all watched Marinette’s eyes light up and practically sparkle as she gazed at the fabrics, immediately beginning to ramble about what she could use them for and all the different design ideas she had.

Then she kissed Damian’s cheek.  _ Oh  _ his brothers understood his behavior loud and clear now.

This was going to be a Christmas to remember.


	26. Domestic

Damian Wayne had never expected his life to lead him to this point. When he was growing up with the League he was fully aware that his life may end during a mission or as a result of infighting or anything that could go wrong. He had been prepared to die on the sword.

Then he had gone to live with his father. He was better taken care of and less likely to die there, but he was still a vigilante and there was a possibility of him dying. He was prepared for that. Even when it seemed people were determined not to let him die, he never thought he could ever achieve a normal life. He was always seen as very angry and cold. He was a genius who saw no need for school unless it was college level courses. People said he came across as arrogant, that he saw himself above others and that he didn’t want to interact with people he saw as beneath him.

At first that had been true, as it was what Talia had taught him. But then things changed. He didn’t see himself as superior, he just simply found other people annoying, especially when they only wanted to use him. He didn’t want to be used again, not after his mother had used him for so long. Damian Wayne had trust issues, and the only people he trusted were a few people he considered friends as well as his family. Otherwise he refused to interact with others.

When Marinette became a hero she never lost sight of her dreams to become a fashion designer. She still had her everyday life and she was not prepared to let it go, and as such was determined not to fall in a fight. She wasn’t sure her life would be normal for a long time, and as time dragged on and her friends turned on her for a liar like Lila who was helping their villain, she began to lose hope that it would ever be again.

So this moment, laying on the couch with her husband Damian as the TV played a horrible movie they were making fun of, was one of the most cherished moments she had. His arms were wrapped around her, resting on her belly where their unborn child rested.

Damian had never thought about having a normal life with a loving spouse and child before, but now it was all he could think about as he gazed at the love of his life and felt his child kick beneath his hands.


	27. Hibernation

Marinette was growing to hate the cold. She kept getting sleepy the colder it got and some days she wanted to just sleep the whole day instead of doing anything. Damian found it rather amusing and cute because she seemed so sleepy. Marinette wanted to whack him with a pillow.

Damian laughed as he came in to find Marinette bundled up in a burrito of practically every blanket he owned in the house. She scowled at him but he didn’t mind as he sat on the couch next to her.

“If you need to sleep, I’ll just tell people you caught a cold and need your rest,” Damian offered. “That way you can rest as much as you need these next couple of days, they’re going to be the coldest it’s been in a while.” Marinette hummed and seemed to think about it.

“Did you know ladybugs hibernate in groups?” She yawned.

“Do they now?” Damian hummed, smiling softly at her.

“Yea, so you should hibernate with me!”

“Is that so? I should?”

“Yes, because you’re my boyfriend and I want to cuddle you and sleep.”

“Well, how could I possibly say no to that? It appears we will be taking the next few days off for ourselves,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, noting that she had already fallen fast asleep.


	28. Childhood Friends AU

Damian Wayne was the well-known blood-son to billionaire Bruce Wayne in Gotham, and as such many people wanted their kids to befriend the boy when he was younger. As a result, Damian tended to keep to himself and his family, not really interacting with kids his own age. It didn’t help that he had a genius level intellect like his father and felt rather out of place with kids his own age.

Then he had met Marinette. She was a lovely girl from Paris who visited Gotham often with her parents. He had met her in the park, she had stood out among the other kids because instead of running around and screaming she had crouched herself by a bush and sat there peering into it. He had thought her odd, until he heard a low whine from the bush and made his way over.

“There’s a doggy hurting in there,” she spoke with such concern.

Damian looked at her a moment before carefully pushing himself into the bush where the dog stared up at him. He carefully scooped the small animal into his rather small arms and returned to the girl waiting outside the bush with wide eyes. They looked over the dog and bonded over their shared care for animals. Damian and his father wound up taking the dog to the vet.

The next time he saw her she ran over to ask about the dog and Damian filled her in, then said he had named the dog Titus. It was then she realized that she never asked Damian his name, and he realized he had never asked the Marinette for hers.

They had stayed friends since then, their parents exchanging contact information for them to stay in touch. Marinette visited nearly every year.

When Lila Rossi had lied about knowing Damian Wayne since childhood and lied about being his girlfriend, Marinette was furious. Damian, and his name, had been used again and again by selfish and greedy people like Lila, and Marinette despised it. She, of course, told Damian about it in one of their daily calls. When the class visited Gotham, she texted Damian the moment they arrived and he was waiting there to visit her.

“Look! Damian came to see his girlfriend,” one of the classmates teased and playfully elbowed a pale-looking Lila. 

“That I did,” Damian agreed. “Marinette? I already have our reservations set up, the same place we’ve been visiting since we were children. I already talked with your school and the staff as well as your parents to make sure it was okay for me to take you away from them for a bit”

Marinette smiled and walked over, looping her arm through Damian’s and setting off without looking back.


	29. Children

Marinette had moved away from Paris after Hawkmoth’s defeat. She simply couldn’t stand being there anymore after everything that had happened. Her friends had turned on her for Lila, who was aiding a terrorist and didn’t care for anyone except herself. There was also the fact that her partner didn’t care about her feelings nor wishes, pushing for his own despite her discomfort. Then she had found out her partner was none other than Adrien, who had let her suffer in silence at Lila’s hands. He never knew her identity and she was never going to tell him. She simply didn’t want to see any of them anymore and left in search of a new start.

Then she met Damian Wayne and the two had fallen in love. People were worried that she was just another shallow gold digger attempting to use his name to boost herself or use him for his money, but Damian had squashed any such rumors immediately. He told a funny story of how Marinette had actually forgotten to ask his name until he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and hadn’t known his status up to that point. They had truly fallen for each other.

After a few years of dating, they were married and living happily. Recently Marinette’s “old friends” wanted to get in touch with her for a high school reunion and Marinette hadn’t wanted to go but her kids had wanted to see Paris, and around the time for the reunion was the only time she could go without it conflicting with the kids’ schedules. She checked with her parents and they of course wanted her to come visit along with Damian and the kids and so they flew to Paris.

Lunette Mélanie Wayne was their oldest, she was seven years old and had her mom’s eyes and face shape, though hers was a bit more narrow. She had her dad’s nose and his strong cheek bones while she had her mom’s chin and mouth shape. Sebastien Corbett Wayne was next, and he took more after his dad. He had his dad’s eyes and similar face shape though his was softer and rounder, though most of that was because he was only six. He got his dad’s nose and mouth shape too. Marinette liked to joke he was a mini clone of his dad, as the only thing of Marinette’s he got was her chin.

Their youngest was Henri Durant Wayne at four years old. He had Damian’s eye shape but Marinette’s eye color. He also got Damian’s chin and mouth shape, and when he grew older he would have Damian’s strong jawline. He got Marinette’s cheek bones and general face shape. 

They had a blast exploring Paris with Damian and Marinette, visiting places Marinette used to go to. Marinette stepped away and left Damian with the kids when they wanted to keep exploring and she had to use the bathroom. He said they would wait nearby and she said she would catch up soon. 

Of course the moment she separated from them her old classmates just had to show up. They still remembered how she had “bullied” Lila and harassed the girl, evidently still unaware of her true colors despite how many years had passed. She rolled her eyes and moved to shove passed them. Then Adrien made himself known by grabbing her wrist. He insisted she should apologize to Lila for all the trouble she had caused when they were younger. The class agreed but Marinette refused and ripped her hand from his grasp with the coldest glare they had ever seen the kind girl give anyone. She had picked up a few things from Damian.

At this point they were about to start arguing, when Damian and their kids came up. Damian gave her old classmates a rather unimpressed look before turning to Marinette.

“The kids are getting tired, shall we take them home?”

“Home sounds lovely,” Marinette agreed as she picked up Sebastien and Damian picked Lunette up in one arm and Henri in the other.

If Damian noticed his kids making faces at Marinette’s old classmates, and each mustering up a rather intimidating glare, much like how his looked when he was a child, he certainly didn’t say anything, and if they happened to get an extra cookie after dinner it was simply because he felt like it.


	30. Rivals AU

Marinette had grown really close with her friend Kagami, close enough to the point Kagami even began teaching her to fence. She trained the girl regularly and once she felt Marinette was sufficiently trained they began sparring often, helping each other better themselves.

Marinette even began competing like Kagami did, and it was during this time she gained her very own rival, a fencer named Damian Wayne. It seemed he was good at swordsmanship in general as he had seen videos of him that other people took where he exhibited various skills, swordsmanship in general and fencing being two of those skills.

Damian moved like the sword, or saber in this case, was an extension of him, as if it had been all his life. He twisted and avoided strikes with great speed and control. Marinette’s own flexibility and speed helped her avoid strikes as well, and he had commented more than once on how he was impressed with her skill and ability. After several matches, none of which Marinette had won but she was getting better and getting closer to defeating him, she could feel it, they began spending time together outside of matches.

They may have been rivals, but both were mature enough to leave the competition behind them once the match was no longer in session. Marinette’s class seemed unaware of that fact. They talked bad about Damian one day, and Marinette shut that down so fast several of them were left blinking in shock. She simply shot them an annoyed look before going to meet up with Damian.

Months passed and the class noticed Marinette and Damian hanging out one day.

“Isn’t he you’re greatest rival?” One of them asked.

“When it comes to fencing, yea.”

“So why are you hanging out with him?”   
  


“I’m not so petty as to despise him because I face off against him so often. Also he’s my boyfriend so spending time with him is not so unusual. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a match to attend to, and I’m feeling pretty good about this one.”

As the two walked off the classmates could hear them banter a bit more before they were out of ear shot.

“Do you think today you will finally beat me? I won’t go easy on you.”

“Like I said, I’m feeling rather lucky today, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	31. New Years Eve

New Years Eve was here and Damian found himself stuck at a rather boring gala because his father and the rest of the family had been invited. He ignored people asking him for a dance or trying to get in his good graces simply because of his name and wealth. He glared at people who came too close and brushed away people who made unwanted contact.

He was feeling rather irritated and prickly after brushing the tenth person away. Dick tried to reassure him the party would be ending soon but it did little to ease Damian’s foul mood. Only when Jagged Stone showed up did he lighten up, but it wasn’t for the rockstar. It was for the little designer he always brought with him, the one person Damian had been waiting all night to see.

As soon as they locked eyes, Marinette and Damian approached each other. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and catching up. Damian danced with her again and again, and if anyone else seemed jealous he couldn’t be bothered to care. He only had eyes for his lovely girlfriend, laughing in his arms like he had said the funniest thing in the world even though they both knew he hadn’t.

“Will you spend the next year with me too?” Damian asked breathlessly.

Marinette smiled, “of course, I’ll spend as many years with you as you’ll allow me to.”

“Forever is a very long time to put up with me, you know. Are you sure you’re up for that challenge?” He smirked.

“I think I can handle it.”

The countdown began and they stopped dancing. They looked around before locking eyes once more and right as the crowd said zero, Damian and Marinette shared a kiss. 

Many years later, Damian and Marinette stood dancing around in their living room to a song on the radio, kissing right as midnight struck. 

“Happy New Year, another year closer to forever.”


End file.
